Jughead plays with fire
by Rivervixon
Summary: Jughead nearly burns down Riverdale Elementry when he brings matches to school, and is punished not only by his father... the law too. Guys, I’ve already wrote about this happening, but I changed how everything happens. Let me know what you think.


FP and Gladys Jones drove up to the local detention center. FP spoke to the clerk up front.

"I'm FP Jones, and this is my wife Gladys. We are here in regards to our son Jughead. Sheriff Keller told us he was here." FP spoke quickly.

"There is no one by the name of Jughead here." The lady answered.

"Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, his name is Forsythe Jones. He is 10 years old." FP said, still speaking quickly.

"Forsythe is still in processing. Come back on Monday for visiting hours." The clerk said rudely.

Gladys jumped in, "I want to see my son today." She yelled.

"Ma'am, visiting hours are Monday. Please come by then." The clerk said rudely.

FP smashes his fist on the counter. "I want to see my son... Now. This is ridiculous! He is barely 10 freakin years old." FP said angerly.

"Sir, I need you to leave, before I call security." The clerk said to him.

At that moment the town sheriff, Tom Keller, walked into the detention center. "FP, Gladys, let's go talk in this conference room." Tom said to them. FP and Gladys followed Tom into a small conference room.

"Tom, what the hell is going on?" FP asked.

"Jughead was arrested at school today by one of my deputies. He has caught setting a trashcan on fire in the bathroom today." Tom exsplained.

"So you arrested him? This is bull shit!" Gladys yelled

"FP... Gladys... I need you guys to lower your voices. I am on your side here. I am doing everything I can to help Jughead. I was not the arresting officer and the juvenile system works differently. I'm not even supposed to be working today. I didn't even know about it until Kevin got home from school and told me." Tom exsplained.

"Can we see him?" Gladys asking.

"I'm afraid not." Tom answered. "Jughead is still being processed. You guys won't be able to see him until Monday. What I can do, is I can go see him after he is processed, and check on him. Is there anything you want me to say to him?"

"Tom, just let Jughead know that we love him, and that we were here. Tell Jughead we will be back on Monday." FP said.

"Will do FP. I'll let you know if I get any more information." Tom said as he lead them out.

FP and Gladys got in the truck and headed home. All they knew was that Jughead was caught with matches next to an on fire trashcan.

"What are we going to do?" FP asked his wife.

"I don't know what we can do." Gladys responded. "We don't have any connections to get him out."

Once they got back to Sunny Side FP got Jellybean from the neighbors, and they had an awkwardly quiet night at the trailer.

"Where is Jughead?" Jellybean asked.

"Jughead is at Archie's." Gladys invented.

"But... he promised he would play with me after school." Jellybean pouted.

"Sorry kid." Gladys said. "Jughead is going to be staying with Archie for a little bit."

"Why?" Jellybean asked

"Get ready for bed." Gladys told her daughter. Jellybean started to argue with her mom and throw a tantrum.

"Jellybean, get ready for bed... now." Gladys said sternly.

Jellybean threw herself on the floor and started screaming while pounding her fist and kicking her feet. Gladys picked her daughter up, and gave her one single swat. "Do you want a spanking?" She yelled at her kindergartener. The wide eyed little girl shook her head no. "Then you get ready for bed right now before I spank your behind." Gladys yelled. Jellybean got ready for be.

Gladys and FP sat at the kitchen table discussing what to do. They felt trapped. At that moment they heard a knock on the door. Gladys welcomed Tom Keller into the trailer. FP made some coffee and the 3 of them sat at the small table in the trailer.

"So I talked to Jughead. He said he was playing with matches in the bathroom dropped one. It lit the trashcan on fire." Tom exsplained.

"So what does this mean?" FP asked.

"That after talking to Jughead I have determined that the fire was an accident." Tom told FP. "I have been talking to the Juvenile Judge, and a public defender. We are trying to get Jughead's case thrown out. They are off this weekend, but they are looking into it. Jughead's chances are good." Sheriff Keller exsplained.

"So when do we get to see Jughead?" Gladys asked.

"At the latest, Monday." Tom exsplained

Sheriff Keller shook hands with Jughead's parents, and headed home. Early the next day Tom received a call from the Judge. His requests to have the case dismissed had been granted. Tom headed to the the detention center to pick up Jughead. On the way he called the Jones home. Jellybean answered. "Hello." She said.

"Hi Jellybean, are your parents there?" Tom asked.

"They are asleep. The sun isn't even up yet." Jellybean said. "The phone waked me up."

"Jellybean, please go wake up your parents and tell them that Sheriff Keller is on the phone." Tom told her.

Jellybean went into her parents bedroom and climbed on the bed. "Mommy, Daddy, the police are on the phone." Jellybean said. FP jumped out of bed followed by Gladys.

"Hello, this is FP Jones." FP said.

"FP, it's Tom Keller. Jughead's case is being thrown out. He is being released at 6:30am. I'm going to go pick him up. I'll meet you at the station close to 7:00am." Tom told FP.

FP told Gladys what Sheriff Keller had just told him. They decided that FP would go pick up Jughead while Gladys stayed with Jellybean. They also decided that Jughead was going to be punished for playing with matches.

FP arrived at the station before Tom and Jughead did. FP waited out side his truck. When Tom arrived he opened the back seat door to let Jughead out. FP picked up Jughead and hugged him tightly.

"Does this mean I'm not in trouble?" Jughead asked.

FP sat Jughead's feat down and put a hand on his shoulder. "Boy you are in so much trouble." FP told his son.

Tom handed FP Jughead's backpack. FP sat it insofar the truck. "FP, a word?" Tom asked. FP and Jughead followed Tom inside.

FP pointed at a chair. "Sit your butt down, and don't move." He said to Jughead. Jughead sat down and folded his arms. FP followed Tom into his office. Tom exsplained that all the charges were dropped, however this would be going on Jughead's record until he was 18. Tom also exstremly that Jughead had to go to a diversion class to help kids who appear to be headed down the wrong path this was what was negotiated for Jughead's immediate release. After speaking to Tom, FP took Jughead home.

Jughead didn't sleep much the night before, so he fell asleep on the drive home. Once home FP carried him in put him to bed. Jellybean was still asleep on the pullout couch. Gladys and FP sat down at the kitchen table to talk. FP told Gladys everything that Tom had told him.

"When Jughead wakes up we need to ask him about every." FP continued.

"I agree." Gladys added.

"That boy knows playing with matches is wrong. I think he needs to be punished for it." FP added.

"Don't you think being arrested was enough punishment?" Gladys asked.

"No, Jughead was released once they realized it was an accident. He needs to be punished for taking the matches. He knows better than to play with matches. I'm going bust his butt." FP told Gladys.

"I suspose your right." Gladys said getting up to start breakfast. "Once Jellybean wakes up we will leave for a bit to give you guys some privacy." FP pored 2 glasses of milk then went to wake the kids while Gladys fixed their plates. FP woke Jellybean first, then Jughead. Once the children had finished their eggs and toast Gladys left with Jellybean for the park.

FP cleared the tables then sat across from Jughead at the table. "Boy we need to talk about what happened yesterday." FP started.

Jughead sighed and held back tears. He knew he was in big trouble. "Daddy... I'm sorry. I didn't mean too."

"Mean to what?" FP asked.

"Start a fire. I swear I wasn't trying too." Jughead exsplained.

"Back up Boy. Let's start at the beginning. I want to know what happened yesterday. Everything that happened." FP said.

"I was in the bathroom at recess. I was playing with matches. Holding it until the fire burnt out then throwing it away. Then I dropped one, it set the trashcan on fire. I tried to make the flame stop, but it got bigger until the fire alarm went off. I was still trying to put it out when a teacher came in to make sure the bathroom was empty caught me." Jughead exsplained.

"Then what happened?" FP asked.

"The school was being evacuated. The teacher grabbed my arm, and led me out. The she told the principal that I was trying to burn down the school. Then the cops came and took me to some place with a bunch of other kids. Then Kevin's dad came a talked to me. Then they gave us dinner. Then I had to go to this room with another kid. A few hours later they turned out the lights. Then Kevin's dad came and got me from there and took me to the police station. Then you came and got me from there." Jughead told his father.

"Where you alone?" FP asked.

"Yes sir." Jughead answered.

"Did someone give you the matches?" FP asked.

"No sir." Jughead replied.

"Where did the matches come from?" FP asked.

Jughead stood at his untied sneakers and didn't answer.

"BOY! Where did the matches come from." FP asked again.

Jughead continued to stare at his sneakers.

FP pulled Jughead to a standing position where Jughead was right next to FP. "You have three seconds to tell me where the hell you got them from before I turn you over my knee.

Jughead stood next to his father silently.

"One... Twooo."

"Your truck." Jughead admitted with tears running down his eyes. "I took them from the glove box in your truck."

"And what exactly were you doing in my truck Boy?" FP asked.

Jughead stared at his shoes again. _SMACK! _FP gave Jughead a swat. Jughead started crying, and trying to rub the sting out of his butt.

"Answer me Boy." FP demanded.

"I was playing in your truck, and I saw the matches, and I just took them." Jughead said.

"I see. Why were you playing in my truck?" FP asked.

Jughead shrugged his shoulders.

"Boy, how many times have I told you not to play in vehicles? That they aren't toys..." FP asked. Jughead shrugged. "Now let's get back to the matches. Why did you take take them?"

"I don't know... I just did." Jughead cried.

"Jughead, you are 10 years old. I have told you 100 times not to play with matches. You know better." FP lectured.

"I'm sooo sorry." Jughead cried.

"So let's go over this. First you played in my truck, that you are not allowed to play in, then you stole matches you aren't allowed to have, then you brought those matches to school, and finally you lit those matches at school set a garbage can on fire with the matches you stole from me. Did I miss anything?" FP asked.

"No sir." Jughead sighed.

"So what do you think your punishment should be for playing in the truck, stealing, and playing with matches should be?" FP asked.

Jughead shrugged.

"Boy, go stand in the corner." FP yelled.

"May I go to the bathroom first?" Jughead asked.

FP nodded.

Jughead went to the bathroom and cried for a minute. He pulled down his pants to reveal one pink handprint where his father had swatted him. Jughead washed his face then proceeded to the corner that he always stood in when he got in trouble.

FP sat the timer for 10 minutes. After 10 minutes FP called Jughead out of the corner. "Have a seat boy."

"Boy, you are so grounded! This will be the longest grounding you have ever had. You are grounded one week for playing in the truck, one week for stealing, and two weeks for playing with fire."

"A Month! Dad, that's not fair! You can't ground me for a month!" Jughead complained.

"Boy! what did Your mother say to you the last time you were caught you playing in the truck?"

"Please Daddy no."

"What about when I caught you and Archie playing with matches?"

Jughead started crying real tears. "Daddy... No."

"I believe your mother told you that would get the belting of a life time. Is that correct?" FP asked.

"Yes sir." Jughead answered

"And if I remember correctly after I whooped you in front of Archie I told you that if I ever caught you with a match again, I would give you a whipping that made that one look pleasant in comparison. Ring a bell?" FP continued.

"Please don't. I promise I'll never do it again." Jughead cried.

"I'm sorry Boy. You have to learn there are consequences for your actions. You chose to break the rules, now you have to pay the consequences." FP told Jughead.

FP pulled his son over his lap and began spanking him. FP was using his hand, and the swats were mild. Jughead felt a stinging warmth building up in his butt. It was uncomfortable, but he wasn't crying. FP decided it was time to move on to a more severe part of the punishment when Jughead became wiggly. FP stood Jughead up and looked him in the eyes. "Boy, go get the belt."

Jughead wanted to argue, but his butt already hurt so much. He walked to his parents room, and looked at his father's small collection of belts. Jughead choose one at random returned to his father. FP pulled Jughead back over his lap and folded the belt in half.

Jughead tried to focus on something else... anything else. _WACK _at the first swat Jughead was already crying. _CRACK _this was going to be bad. _SMACK, _please please please let this be quick. _TWACK _Jughead began to cry louder. FP wasn't going easy on him. _SMACK CRACK. _Jughead was breathing fast, crying so hard it was giving him a headache. _WACK _FP helped Jughead stand up.

"Now, are you ever going to play in the truck again?" FP asked. Jughead shook his head no. "Good. Now sit down until you calm down." Jughead sat at the kitchen table with his head down as he cried. Sitting down on a hard kitchen chair was making his butt feel worse. He kept wiggling around trying to find a more comfortable position. None seemed to exist. FP got Jughead a glass of water. The water helped Jughead to calm down. Once Jughead had stopped crying FP spoke. "Okay, I want you to go outside and get a switch."

Jughead started crying more. The switch? He had already gotten the belt. Jughead obeyed. He was scared of what might happen if he didn't. He stood in front of FP Jones as he handed him a long thin twig. FP sat the switch on the table as he pulled Jughead over his lap for another session with his hand. FP spanked slow and steady. Once FP successfully re-lit Jughead's butt he gabbed the switch an gave his son 5 swats. _CRACK. _Jughead was kicking his legs. _WACK. _He tried to break free of his father's grip. _SMACK. _Jughead's cries grew. _TWACK. _"OWWWIE" he screamed. _CRACK. _After one final swat FP Helped Jughead up. Jughead ran to the only bedroom in the trailer and shut the door. He sat in front of it and cried until the crying had exhausted him. Then Jughead climbed into bed continuing to sniffle until he feel asleep.

About 45 minutes later he woke up with a headache. Jughead went into the living room where FP was watching TV. "Dad, I don't feel good." Jughead said.

"Come here Boy." FP said. FP felt Jughead's head. "You don't feel warm. Sit down." Jughead sat on the couch. FP went to the kitchen and came back holding one ibuprofen and a glass of water. "Here kiddo, take this." Jughead took the medication. "Okay Boy, let's talk. Do you understand why I spanked you?"

"Yeah." Jughead answered.

"Okay why?" FP asked.

"Cuz I got arrested." Jughead said.

"Not quite Jug, try again." FP told him.

"Cuz I almost burned down the school." Jughead

"Boy, I spanked you because what you did was dangerous. You could have gotten hurt. Your mother and I have told you a hundred times not to play in vehicles. You could have accidentally knocked the car into neutral and rolled into something." FP lectured.

Jughead grabbed his knees and buried his face into them. "I'm sorry." He cried.

"Boy, look at me." FP said. Jughead looked up.

"You took matches that you know you are not allowed to have. Then you took those matches to school, and were playing with them. Boy, you know better than to play with fire. You could have hurt yourself. You could have hurt someone else."

"Dad I'm sorry... I'm so soo sorry." Jughead cried.

"Boy, you scared the hell out of me." FP said.

Jughead began crying harder. FP sat next to him and pulled Jughead into a hug. Jughead cried into FP's shirt. Once Jughead had calmed down FP pulled away from Jughead.

"Never again Jughead... Never again." FP said.

"I know... I won't Dad." Jughead promised

"Good, I love you son." FP told Jughead.

"Love you too Dad." Jughead responded.

"Come on Boy, I'll make ya some lunch." FP said.

FP and Jughead went into the kitchen and FP made some tacos.


End file.
